Existing wireless communication manners typically include Bluetooth communication and WIFI communication. Bluetooth is often used for communications among multiple communication devices. Bluetooth supports voice and data communication, and enables one or more communication devices to perform wireless communication within 10 meters. WIFI is a wireless communication technology that is established based on an IEEE802.11 standard and used for implementing interconnection and intercommunication between wireless communication devices.
In an existing small-range wireless communication system such as a digital home network system, wireless transmission among communication devices may generally be implemented only by Bluetooth transmission or only by WIFI transmission.